This invention relates to devices for protecting the exterior or interior of a automobile which are placed on the outside or inside of an automobile window. In particular, this invention is directed to a protective device which can be mounted on the outside or inside of an automobile window to protect the interior of the automobile from sunlight and/or to protect the outer surface of the window against the elements.
There exists a need for a device which can not only serve as a sun shield for an automobile but also as protection of an automobile window against the buildup of ice, snow, or dew. Ideally such a window protection device could be folded into a compact configuration when not in use, be adjustable to the size of an individual automobile window, be inexpensive to manufacture, be rugged and durable in construction, and be easy to install or remove from an automobile.